Maid? Andwaeee!
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Bagaimana nasib seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang Namja yang harus bekerja sebagai MAID! Dan, sang tuan, adalah seorang namja yang –menurutKyuhyun- sangat menyebalkan dan mesum. Apa yang harus Kyu lakukan untuk keluar dari masalah ini? My First WonKyu. Newbie. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka saling memiliki.

Summary : Bagaimana nasib seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang _Namja_ yang harus bekerja sebagai _MAID_! Dan, sang tuan, adalah seorang _namja_ yang –menurutKyuhyun- sangat menyebalkan dan mesum. Apa yang harus Kyu lakukan untuk keluar dari masalah ini? _My First_ WonKyu. _Newbie_. _RnR please_.

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, Miss Typo, Jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Kyuhyun, tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah seorang _namja_ yang sangat beruntung. Bukan apa-apa, aku memiliki otak yang bisa dibilang jenius, wajahku sangat manis, bahkan melebihi _yeoja-yeoja_ diluaran sana, tapi berhubung aku adalah _namja_, jadi sangat jelas jika aku ingin dikatakan tampan dan bukannya manis.

Aku juga hidup di keluarga yang harmonis, _appa_ yang selalu menyempatkan waktu dirumah sesibuk apapun beliau, _eomma_ yang merupakan seorang figur ibu yang baik, dan seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat menyayangiku. Kami merupakan keluarga yang terpandang, eits.. jangan berpikiran bahwa aku akan dimanja. Kalian salah besar! Aku dan kakakku diajarkan untuk bertanggung jawab dan menghargai apapun, entah itu manusia, uang, barang, dan lain-lain. Jadinya, setiap bulan aku hanya diberi uang yang tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Oke! Kurasa cukup sekian perkenalanku. Dan sekarang aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk sekolah!

End Kyuhyun POV

* * *

"_Kyunnie_, sudah jam berapa ini sayang? Kenapa baru turun? Ayo cepat makan sarapanmu." Terdengar suara lembut seorang ibu di keluarga Cho.

"Iya _eomma_. Aku tadi bangun terlambat, jadi aku kesiangan. Lagipula kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf sayang, tadi _eomma_ sibuk menyiapkan makanan."

"Bhuuu…" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aigoo, adikku ini terlihat sangat manis jika begini." Kata Ahra-kakak Kyuhyun- sambil mencubit pipi Kyu.

"_Appaaa_~ Lihatlah _noona_, dia selalu mencubitku. Marahi dia _appa_." Adu Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah Ahra, kasihan adikmu-" Kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

"Tapi kau benar, _Kyunnie_ memang sangat manis." Lanjut _Appa_ Cho.

"_Appa_!"

Satu pagi lagi, dilewatkan keluarga Cho dengan gelak tawa. Dan walaupun keluarga Cho adalah keluarga kaya, tetapi _Eomma_ Cho tidak melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. Beliau ingin, agar beliau menjadi contoh yang baik bagi anak-anaknya. Begitulah alasannya.

Setelah makan, Kyuhyun buru-buru berangkat kesekolah. Sebenarnya, dia masuk pukul 07.30 WKS. Tetapi, karena jarak rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat, jadinya dia harus berangkat pukul 7 kurang.

"_Appa_, _Eomma_, _Noona_ aku pergi dulu ya. _Annyeong_." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi keluarganya.

* * *

Kyuhyun berangkat dengan motornya. Motor dengan bintang iklannya adalah sebuah Boyband terkenal didunia, Super Junior. Karena, Kyuhyun mengendarai motor dengan sesekali melihat jam, dia tidak focus memperhatikan jalan. Dan…

BRAAAAAK

Kejadian yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi. Kyuhyun menabrak sebuah mobil.

"Ups." Kata itu keluar mulus dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sang korban pun keluar.

"_YAK_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku?"

"Eh? Aku tak melakukan apapun. Salahkan saja motorku, dia ingin menyosor mobilmu." Kata Kyuhyun sinting.

"_Babbo_! Yang mengendalikan motor itu kan kau. Jadi kau yang harus tanggung jawab!"

"Baiklah, tuan. Aku akan menggantinya. Jadi berapa yang harus kuganti?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

"Satu juta _won_."

"Oh. Hanya delapan jut- _MWO_? Satu juta _won_?"

Sang korban hanya mengangguk.

"Ka-Kau gila! Mana ada seorang pelajar mempunyai uang sebanyak itu! Ckckck. Jangan bercanda! Ini hanya tergores sedikit."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau tidak lihat apa, mobilku ini adalah mobil mahal. Jadi tidak murah."

Sekarang muka Kyuhyun mulai pucat.

"Etto.. Bisakah didiskon tuan? Misalnya jadi seratus ribu won saja?"

" . ?" Itu adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari sang korban.

"Ayolah tuan err siapun namamu, aku hanyalah seorang pelajar yang tidak memiliki banyak uang. Aku hanyalah anak yang tidak mengerti betapa kejamnya dunia ini." Kegilaan Kyuhyun menjadi lagi.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar gila! Jangan berbelit, cepat ganti uangku!"

"Aku tidak punya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau harus bekerja padaku!"

"Hee? Kerja apa tuan? Jangan-jangan-" Kyuhyun langsung menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"_YAK_! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Babbo!"

"Untunglah. Kukira kau adalah seorang om mesum." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Sekarang habislah sudah kesabaran korban tersebut. Sambil mengehela nafas dan dan mengacak rambutnya, Siwon-namakorbanitu- langsung memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun terperanga.

"Kau harus berkerja padaku sebagai seora-" Kata-kata Siwon langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"_AISH_! Hey _Ahjussi_, gara-gara kau aku terlambat masuk sekolah. Ka-Kau- _Aish_!" Kyuhyun langsung naik kemotornya.

Tapi belum sempat dia menyalakan motornya, tangannya dipegang oleh Siwon.

"Kau mau lari ya? Tak akan kubiarkan!" Siwon langsung mengambil hape Kyuhyun yang berada di saku bajunya.

Siwon pun mengetik atau lebih tepatnya mencari seuatu. Lalu dia mengambil hapenya, dan mengetik sesuatu.

"_YAK_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Kembalikan hapeku!"

Siwon pun mengembalikan hape Kyuhyun. Dia pun menampilkan seringai nya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengganti kerusakan mobilku bukan? Baiklah, aku akan meminta ganti kepada ibumu."

"Memangnya kau tau berapa nomor ibu…"

Siwon melihatkan hapenya kepada Kyuhyun.

"…ku."

"Yak! Jangan, aku akan melakukan apapun. Tapi jangan sampai kau menelpon ibuku."

'Aku tak mau _eomma_ berceramah tiga hari tiga malam.' Inner Kyuhyun. Memikirkannya saja, Kyuhyun sudah merinding, apalagi jika terjadi.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin mengganti kerugianku, kau harus.." Siwon sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Menjadi apa, _babbo_? Aku sudah terlambat masuk sekolah!"

"Kau harus menjadi _Maid_-ku. Dan ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku nanti, atau aku yang akan menghubungi ibumu." Kata Siwon

Siwon melempar kan kartu namanya, dia pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda karena kejadian ini. Kyuhyun? Dia juga langsung menjalankan motornya kesekolah. Dan sialnya, pintu gerbang telah ditutup. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa, mendapatkan hukuman sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Cih. Ini semua gara-gara _Ahjussi_ mesum tadi. Kalau tidak ada dia, aku tak akan terlambat seperti ini! Dan apa katanya tadi, aku harus menjadi _maid_ nya. Cih itu sih peke- _MWO_? _MAID_? _ANDWAEEEEE_!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun tadi pun terdengar kesemua penjuru sekolah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Annyeong_. Ini adalah fic WonKyu pertama saya. Ini hanya awal, jika saya mendapat respon yang baik. Saya akan melanjutkannya, tetapi jika tidak saya akan menghentikan fic ini. Saya adalah author baru dan fic saya masih bayak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk para senior.

Dan ini saya persembahkan untuk WonKyu Day. Dan saya tau ini terlambat. Tapi, saya ingin ikut memeriahkan. XD

_Mind to review, guys_?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka saling memiliki.

Summary : Bagaimana nasib seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang _Namja_ yang harus bekerja sebagai _MAID_! Dan, sang tuan, adalah seorang _namja_ yang –menurutKyuhyun- sangat menyebalkan dan mesum. Apa yang harus Kyu lakukan untuk keluar dari masalah ini? _My First_ WonKyu. _Newbie_. _RnR please_.

Rate : T

Warning : Shonen ai, OOC, Gaje, Miss Typo, Jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian menggemparkan seluruh warga sekolah dengan teriakannya yang melengking. Cho Kyuhyun pun harus mendengarkan ceramah dari guru piket.

Kyuhyun POV

Cih. Apa-apaan guru piket tadi. Beraninya menceramahiku, padahal aku hanya memberikan sebuah 'penyemangat' untuk warga sekolah agar tidak bosan. Hari ini benar-benar sial, sudah nabrak tertimpa hukuman juga. Awas saja guru tua tadi, aku akan membalasnya!

Dan apa _Ahjussi_ itu bilang a-aku menjadi Maid? Aku seorang _NAMJA_ harus menjadi Maid. Kurasa, Ahjussi tadi benar-benar gila, mesum, dan maniak. Jelas-jelas aku murid SMA, disuruh menganti mobil jeleknya itu. Cih! Enak saja! Mana aku dipekerjakan sebagai Maid. Aku tau aku manis, tapi sebegitu fans nya kah Ahjussi mesum tadi kepadaku? Ah~ Memang tak ada yang bisa menandingi kemanisanku, gula pun kalah. Hahaha.

End Kyuhyun POV

Saat masuk dikelasnya, Kyuhyun tetap tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Tegur guru yang sedang mengajar.

Namun, sepertinya tegurannya itu tidak diindahkan oleh tokoh utama kita. Kyuhyun pun tetap melenggang masuk, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tuan CHO KYUHYUN yang Terhormat, kau me-"

"Bahkan, Han-_sonsae_ saja mengetahui bahwa aku memang sangat manis. Ckckck. Tak kusangka sebelum jadi artis, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak fans." Rancau Kyuhyun.

"Apa katamu?" Han-sonsae bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit merubah atmosfir kelas.

"Ck. Aku bilang bahwa Han-_sonsae_ itu adalah fansku. Apakah aku perlu memberi _sonsaenim_ tanda tangan?" kata Kyuhyun yang memang sudah stress.

Dan seluruh murid dikelaspun tertawa mendengarkan kata-kata dari Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Diam atau KELUAR dari kelasKU SEKARANG!"

"Ne… Han-_sonsae._ Tapi jika _sonsae_ ingin tanda tangan tak perlu malu untuk memintanya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Sekali lagi tawa dikelaspun pecah.

"Untung kau adalah murid cerdas. Jadi, aku anggap kejadian hari ini tidak ada."

Dan Han-_sonsae_ pun melanjutkan pelajarannya. Para siswa pun mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang, meskipun insiden gila tadi telah merenggut perhatian para siswa.

SKIP TIME

Saat pergantian jam, Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan serbuan pertanyaan dari Ryewook-sahabatsekaligustemansebangK yu-.

"Kyu, kau hari ini kenapa sih? Tumben datang lambat. Dan tadi kau sangat berani Kyu. Walaupun, Han-sonsae termasuk guru yang dekat dengan siswa, tapi tak kusangka kau akan bercanda dengan beliau saat jam pelajaran."

"Santai dong, Wookie _hyung_. Dan aku tidak sedang bercanda, tidak kah kau dengar tadi bahwa Han-_sonsae_ bilang aku manis? Han-_sonsae_ tak kusangka salah satu dari fansku. Huahahahaaaa."

Entah mengapa, mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa, Ryewook merasa seperti melihat jelmaan iblis _psycho_.

'Setahuku, tadi Han-_sonsae_ tidak menyebut kata manis.' _Inner_ Ryewook

"Err.. Kyu, kau tak apa?" Ryewook langsung memegang dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa sih, _hyung_? Aku tak apa. Hanya saja hari ini aku mengalami banyak hal buruk, _hyung_. Padahal, belum ada setengah hari terlewat tapi aku sudah mendapatkan kesialan."

"_Jinjja_? Lalu, apa saja kesialanmu itu Kyu?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, guru pelajaran selanjutnya pun masuk.

SKIP TIME -2-

Saat jam istirahat Ryewook akan bertanya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun sudah pergi entah kemana.

'CK! Kemana sih magnae itu? Membuat orang penasaran saja.' Gerutu Wookie

* * *

Kyuhyun Place

"Apakah aku harus menelponnya?"

"Ah tidak bisa, nanti dia kegeeran."

"Tapi, dia memiliki nomor _eomma_. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menelpon _eomma_? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak yakin eomma mau memaafkanku begitu saja. Tapi, tak ada salahnya aku tanya ke _eomma._"

Itulah pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun jawab sendiri. -….-

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

'_Yeoboseyo_, Kyunnie ada apa sayang?'

"_Eomma_. Aku ingin bertanya. Aku anak _eomma_, kan?"

'Hahaha. Pertanyaan macam apa itu, sayang. Tentu saja kau anak _eomma_. _Wae_?'

"Begini _eomma_, jikalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Apakah _eomma_ mau membantuku?"

'Tergantung masalah apa yang kau perbuat.'

"Jika, aku merusakkan property seseorang, apakah eomma akan membantuku menggantinya?"

'Oh Kyunnie sayang. Apakah kamu merusakkan barang seseorang? Bukankah sudah pernah _eomma_ katakan, jangan sembarangan jika memakai barang orang. _Eomma_ sudah mengajarkan tanggung jawab bukan? Tanggung jawab bukan hanya terhadap barangmu sendiri, melainkan juga barang milik orang lain. Jadi, masalah yang kau buat harus bisa kau selesaikan sendiri. Kau itu laki-laki, suatu-'

"Stop _eomma!_ Aku kan hanya bertanya, dan tidak perlu _eomma_ tanggapi seserius itu."

'_Mian_ sayang. Habisnya, kamu membuat orang salah paham.'

"Hahaha… Ne _eomma_. Sudah dulu ya. _Annyeong_."

Kyuhyun pun mengela napas, jawaban yang _eomma_ nya berikan sama persis seperti apa yang iya bayangkan. Jika meminta tolong _appa_-nya pasti _appa_ nya akan bilang sama seperti eomma-nya. Jika _noona_-nya? Bukan hanya akan ditertawai seumur hidup oleh kakaknya, tetapi juga akan mendapat ceramah dari _appa_+_eomma_ mereka. Soalnya, sang kakak tidak bisa menutup rahasianya sekecil apapun dari orangtua-nya. Jadi, haruskah dia menelpon _Ahjussi_ mesum itu?

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menelpon sang _Ahjussi_ mesum-menurutKyuhyun-. Tapi, sebelum menelpon.

"_OMO_! Dimana aku menaruh kertas itu tadi!"

Ternyata ia lupa menaruh kartu nama sang korban. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun pun mencari-cari dimana kartu itu berada. Dan akhirnya dia ingat, kertas laknat itu ditaruhnya di dalam tas. Dan dia pun harus berolahraga untuk mengambil kertas itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berada di atap sekolah, dan itu sama halnya dia harus menuruni dua tangga. Hahaha.

* * *

Didalam kelas

Cho Kyuhyun seperti orang kesetanan#lagi, memasuki kelas dengan berlari-lari lalu menuju ketempat duduknya dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Ryewook selaku teman sebangku Kyuhyun merasa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar gila.

"_YAK_! CHO KYUHYUN! SADARLAH! BERHENTI BERBUAT HAL GILA!"

"_YAK_! _HYUNG_! AKU TIDAK GILA DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK DIKUPINGKU!" Balas Kyuhyun kesal.

"Makanya, jangan berbuat hal gila Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau cari? Kenapa semua bukumu kau keluarkan?"

"Aku err-aku mencari sebuah kertas laknat yang akan menentukan hidup matiku _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun lebay

"Hah?" Ryewook yang dari sono nya laload pun makin laload dibuat Kyuhyun. –_Mian_buatfansnyaRyewook_oppa_-

"Aish _hyung_, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak laload? Haaaah… Mau bagaimana pun aku menjelaskan, aku ragu kau akan mengerti hyung." Kata Kyuhyun pesimis

"Kau! Dasar _magnae_ kurang ajar!"

"_Hyung,_ kau membuang waktuku yang-NAH ini dia! Aku pergi dulu ya _hyung_." Dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi meninggalkan Ryewook yang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan.

_Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuuut…_

Suara itu bagaikan _Shinigami_ yang siap merenggut nyawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun kapan saja.

'Sial! Sejak kapan suara telepon ini menjadi begitu menakutkan?' Inner Kyuhyun

'_Yeoboseyo_?' Kata seseorang disana.

Kyuhyun POV

'_Yeoboseyo_?'

Akhirnya aku menelponnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu kenapa yang menjawab seorang _yeoja_? Ckck benar apa yang kupikirkan, ternyata _Ahjussi_ itu orang mesum. Eh? Tapi kelihatannya _Ahjussi_ itu orang penting, siapa tahu itu Sekretarisnya. Tapi entahlah.

"_Ye-Yeoboseyo_, be-benarkah ini nomor tuan Choi Siwon?" jawab ku

'Benar. Maaf sebelumnya, anda ada keperluan apa dengan tuan Choi?' Kata yeoja itu.

"Bisakah saya bicara dengannya?"

'Maaf, tapi sekarang tuan Choi sedang ada rapat. Mungkin anda bisa menelpon beberapa menit lagi. Dan ini dengan siapa?'

"Baiklah. Bilang saja ini dari seseorang yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah, nanti akan saya sampaikan. Ada lagi tuan?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Untunglah bukan ahjussi itu yang mengangkat telpon. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kukatakan jika dia yang mengangkatnya. Huft. Gara-gara _ahjussi_ tadi aku tidak makan. Jam istirahat pun 10 menit lagi akan selesai. Jika aku turun kebawah dan kekantin membutuhkan waktu 5 menit, untuk antri 3 menit, dan haruskah aku hanya makan 2 menit! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Hey, kita tidak boleh makan terlalu cepat, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Dan lagi aku ini makan 'sedikit' lama. Hehehe.

Normal POV

_Shi ggeu reo un eum ak so ri nae meo ril jap go heun deul heun deul_

_Heun deu reo heun deu reo meo ri reul heun deu reo_

_Hwa ryeo han i jo myeong a rae o_

Dering hape Kyuhyun pun berkumandang, dia pun melihat siapa yang menelponnya, dan itu adalah nomor baru.

'Heee? Nomor nya siapa ini? Apakah nomor dari salah satu fansku?' Inner Kyuhyun.

Setelah tersenyum gaje, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

'Pulang sekolah kau harus kerumahku. Alamatku akan ku sms nanti. Tidak boleh terlamabat! Jika terlambat, hutangmu bertambah.' Kata sang penelpon.

"Ha? Siapa kau? Mengapa aku harus kerumahmu?"

'Kau melupakanku? Atau harus kutelepon ibumu agar kau mengingatku?'

"Oh, ternyata kau _ahjussi_ mesum itu. Tidak perlu marah begitu _ahjussi_. Oh iya, sepertinya nanti pulang sekolah aku tidak bisa tepat waktu, karena gara-gara dirimu aku harus dihukum. Dan kau tahu ahjussi, pasti hukumannya akan sangat menyebalkan." Curhat Kyuhyun

'Hn.' Hanya itu tanggapan Siwon.

"Ck! Kau menyebalkan _ahjussi_."

'Aku tak terima alasan apapun, jam empat kau sudah harus dirumahku.'

"Ta-ta-

Tuuuuuuuut

"_AHJUSSIIIII_ GILAAAAAAAA!"

Dan selama pelajaran, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura yang aneh. Ryewook pun enggan untuk menegur Kyuhyun. Dia masih ingin hidup tenang, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang pasti akan sangat nge-jleb dihatinya. Kyuhyun yang bermulut pedas.

Kyuhyun sudah meneguhkan hatinya. Dia- dia harus melakukan ini. Ini semua demi kehidupannya. Dia berjalan kesebuah ruangan demi menemui seseorang.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Masuk." Kata orang tersebut

"Selamat siang _Sonsaenim._ Saya Kyuhyun yang tadi terlambat."

"Oh kau, baiklah. Tulis namamu disini dan hukumanmu membersihkan toilet siswa."

"Ba-baiklah _sonsa_-"

_Every single day I try jeongmal geoui da wasseo._

_We get closer to a good time shiryeondeure say goodbye._

_Sexy, Free & Single ije junbineun wanlyo._

_Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo._

_Suara hape Kyuhyun terdengar, dan Kyuhyun pun segera mengangkatnya._

"_Yoboseyo_?"

….

"Ne,_ noona_. _MWO_?"

Teriakan Kyuhyun itu pun mengagetkan guru didepannya.

"_Ne noona_, aku segera kesana. Hiks. Tunggu aku _noona_."

Piiiip

"Ada apa?" Kata guru itu penasaran

"Hiks. Nenek sa-saya hiks baru saja meninggal. Padahal saya sangat menyayanginya. Tapi saya harus dihukum jadinya tidak bisa segera kesana."

Sang guru yang kasihan pun merasa iba.

"Baiklah. Tidak usah mengerjakan hukuman. Segeralah pergi kerumah nenekmu. Dan saya selaku guru disekolah ini turut berduka."

"Hiks. _Kamsha Hamnida sonsaenim_."

Kyuhyun pun keluar, dan setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu senyuman Evil dia munculkan. Oh.. Betapa senyuman itu sangat terlihat licik.

'Hahaha. Tak ku sangka bakat acting ku ini sangat baik, sampai-sampai guru tadi tertipu. Walaupun aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan tadi karena menelpon sendiri. Ternyata otak ku ini pintar sekali ya.' Inner Kyuhyun.

Readers bingung? Mari saya jelaskan. Sebenarnya, berita nenek Kyuhyun yang meninggal itu hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun. Dia menyusun rencana agar hukumannya tidak berlaku dan muncullah ide untuk berpura-pura neneknya telah meninggal. Padahal, kedua neneknya telah meninggal lama. Untuk dering hape dia menyetting alarm di hape nya. Agar pada saat dia bertemu dengan guru 7K berbunyi dan menjalankan rencananya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Kyuhyun. Di depan sebuah mansion mewah, mansion keluarga Choi. Dia dengan ragu menekan bel diluar pagar dan keluarlah satpam. Setelah berbincang lama akhirnya Kyuhyun pun diperbolehkan masuk.

Saat hendak masuk kedalam mansion tersebut, terlihat beberapa orang yang berpakaian Maid dan Butler berlalu lalang. Dia pun memanggil salah satu Maid dan bertanya apakah Siwon ada. Dan maid itupun menjawab belum, Kyuhyun pun dipersilahkan untuk masuk.

Didalam Kyuhyun duduk diam dan sesekali melihat sekeliling.

'Rumahnya keren juga, tapi tetap saja lebih keren kamarku. Disini hanya ada benda-benda antik, tapi dikamarku ada banyak benda-benda yang bisa kugunakan untuk main game. Ternyata, selera itu menunjukan umur. Dan selera _ahjussi_ itu adalah benda antik, berarti biar kutebak umurnya sekitar 30an? Hahaha' Inner Kyuhyun yang ngaco.

"Ehem. Hei bocah, kau datang juga kukira kau takut dan akan membiarkan aku menelpon ibumu." Kata seseorang disana

Kyuhyun yang telah kembali dari dunia khayalnya pun menjawab dengan ketus.

"Heh. Aku bukan anak mami yang akan kabur dari masalahku."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Kupegang kata-katamu, seberapa lama kau akan betah menjadi Maid-ku."

"Hey _Ahjussi_, biar kuberi tahu, aku ini _namja_. Tidakkah kau lihat aku memakai celana ke sekolah!"

"Lalu?"

Dengan kepala yang berasap Kyuhyun pun menjawab

"Yak! _Ahjussi_ kau itu gila, mesum, apa bodoh? Harusnya aku menjadi Butler mu bukan Maid mu!"

"Hn?"

"Atau tidak kau lepaskan saja aku. Aku ini masih anak dibawah umur, seharusnya kau membebaskanku bukan mempekerjakanku."

"Sudah?"

"Yak! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan _ahjussi_!"

"Terima kasih. Dan untuk perkataanmu kau itu tidak pantas menjadi Butler dengan wajahmu itu. Walaupun kau tinggi tapi wajahmu itu sangat manis, ditambah tidak ada butler memiliki pipi chubby. Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, aku akan menelpon ibumu. Tapi, tak kusangka kau akan melupakan kata-katamu tadi." Kata Siwon dengan seringai licik nya.

"Hey! Aku tidak bilang akan lari dari tanggung jawab, hanya saja pekerjaan sebagai Maid itu sangat err-aneh. Aku _namja_ dan masih bersekolah. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Maid mu."

"Oh. Jika itu kau tenang saja, kau hanya akan berkerja 4 jam setiap harinya dari jam 4 sore hingga jam 7 malam. Jadi itu tidak akan menganggu belajarmu. Dan kau beda dari maid-maid dirumahku ini, kau hanya akan menjadi Maid pribadi ku. Jadi kau harus menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku mulai saat ini. Baju kerja ku kau harus siapkan malam harinya. Dan makanan, alat-alat mandi, air hangat, dll kau yang harus menyiapkannya. Oh iya, dan saat aku pulang kerja, kau sudah harus ada dengan memakai pakaian Maid dan menyambutku. Jelas?"

"_Mwo_? Maid pribadi mu? Memangnya kau belum punya Maid pribadi? Atau setidaknya Butler pribadi."

"Punya. Tetapi dua minggu lalu baru kupecat. Aku tidak suka Maid yang kerjanya lambat dan tidak becus."

'Yes! Jika aku dipecat olehnya bukankah itu suatu keuntungan untukku?'

Melihat gelagat mencurigakan Siwon menambahkan.

"Tapi, jika berani kau melakukan seperti mereka dan berharap aku memecatmu, detik itu pula aku akan menelpon eomma mu dan meminta ganti rugi dua kali lipat."

"_MWO_! Bukankah itu tidak adil? Kau sangat licik ternyata ya _Ahjussi_!"

"Licik itu baik. Dan licik adalah keahlianku."

Senyum kemenangan terukir indah dibibir Siwon tatkala dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang cemberut dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

"Baiklah. Kau ikut aku!"

"Kemana?" Kyuhyun curiga

"Ikut saja!" Perintah Siwon

Sampailah mereka disuatu ruangan yang menurut author dan Kyuhyun sangat mencurigakan. Kyuhyun pun memandang Siwon yang masuk dengan senyum yang dapat melelehkan hati siapa saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah cemberutnya saat masuk Kyuhyun syok bukan main.

"I-ini?"

"Ini adalah ruangan khusus. Ini ruangan yang menyimpan baju-baju maid dan butler dimansion ini, jadi kau tidak usah takut. Kau bisa memilih beberapa baju maid yang ada disitu. Nanti kau coba dan aku akan memilih baju mana yang cocok. Dan baju itu yang akan kau pakai nantinya. Ingat baju Maid! Disana ruang gantinya, jika sudah selesai berganti, keluar dan aku akan memilihnya."

Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki kesempatan maupun keberanian membantah akhirnya memilih baju yang setidaknya tidak terlihat manis nantinya. Setelah memilih Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam ruang ganti baju dan diapun mencoba satu persatu.

Baju pertama :

"Itu tidak bagus! Ganti!"

Baju Kedua :

"Terlalu banyak renda dan tidak cocok padamu!"

Baju Ketiga :

"Itu sangat simple dan tak cocok denganmu!"

Kyuhyun terus mengganti baju nya karena selalu mendapat komentar dari Siwon. Sampai akhirnya-,

"Hey! Kau bisa memilih baju tidak?!" Teriak Siwon yang frustasi karena daritadi baju yang Kyuhyun pilih tidak ada yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon pun berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menutup mata-takutkenasemprotSiwon- tetapi dia salah. Siwon ternyata berjalan kearah lain dan mengambil sesuatu. Dan-

PUK

Barang itu dia jatuhkan diatas kepala Kyujyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung membuka mata dan melihat apa yang ada diatas kepalanya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah baju Maid. Dan sepertinya dia tidak melihatnya tadi diantara baju maid lainnya.

"Coba pakai baju itu." Kata Siwon

Dan Kyuhyun pun segera mencoba baju maid itu. Saat melihat dirinya dikaca, dia sangat kaget. Bukan karena baju itu jelek, bukan juga karena baju itu lucu. Tapi itu lebih karena baju itu sangat pas untuk tubuhnya, tidak terlalu meriah tidak pula terlalu simple. Darimana Siwon memiliki bakat untuk memilih baju? Saat Kyuhyun keluar ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang kaget bahkan Siwon pun juga kaget.

"Baju itu cocok untukmu. Jadi gunakan itu nanti."

"Baiklah _Ahjussi_."

"Dan jangan panggil aku Ahjussi mulai sekarang panggil aku-

"….." Siwon membisikan itu ditelinga Kyuhyun dan kelur dari ruangan itu.

"_MWO_? Kau bercanda! Iyakan?" Teriak Kyuhyun

* * *

TBC

* * *

Halooo semua nya. Saya kembali setelah beberapa bulan ini menghilang. Maaf kan saya ya. Saya menghilang karena ada UTS dan UAS. UTS saya nilainya enggak memuaskan jadinya saya sempat down dan malas untuk melakukan apapun, ide fic ini pun sempat hilang. Maaf sekali lagi ya. Dan terima kasih untuk yang me-**review**, mem-**follow**- dan mem-**favorite**. Serta **terima kasih** juga bagi yang udah mau baca, walaupun itu **silent readers**. XD

Oh iya, jadi gimana nya nasibnya Mommy? Tunggu lanjutannya ya. Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan Korea, karena saya tidak begitu paham. Dan saya ngak janji update cepat. Dan aku enggak nyangka klo responnya bakalan bagus.

Balesan review :

blue minra-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Tan Rindi-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Iya, Kyu pake baju maid yang moe-moe itu sunbae. Jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Just Call Me Guest-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan kok sunbae, disini bebas mau ngapain. XD makasih sunbae atas pujiannya. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Kyuya13-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Hahaha. Siwon masih belum ditentukan mesum apa enggak, soalny itu hanya anggapan Kyuhyun. Waduh? Rate-M? Saya enggak bisa sunbae, ntar hasilnya acak adul lagi. XD Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Blackyuline-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Makasih juga pujiannya sunbae, dan maaf chap ini belum menunjukkan bagaimana hari-hari Kyuhyun jadi maid. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

cho devi-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Hahaha, daddy nya nepsong banget tuh. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

alcici349-sunabe : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update sunbae, maaf telat. Makasih juga atas pujiannya sunbae. Cukup panggil saya Haru, 14 y.o. Hohoho XD Jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

WonKyuBi –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

aemwon407-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Saya juga mau klo majikannya kaya Daddy.#plak Maaf enggak bisa update asap tapi ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

leeminad-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Hahaha, si Kyu kan stress sunbae. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

wkyjtaoris ALL-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Makasih juga udah bilang keren sunbae. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

lalalala-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

astri –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Kyukyu –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Makasih sunbae dukungannya. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

uke-kyu –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Whoaaaa.. Jangan panggil saya eonnie, berasa aneh. Cukup panggil saya Haru, lagipula umur saya masih 14 th. T…T Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Anami Hime-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Mommy mau pake apa aja pasti imut. Maaf enggak bisa update asap tapi ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Kim soo nie-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Waaah. Ternyata harapanku terjadi, kirain ini fic berat alurnya. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Rachma99-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

elf1013-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Hahaha, parah nih, masa Mom ma Dad dibilang babbo. -,- Maaf baru update , jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

hamano yusuke-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan dukungannya. Hahaha, si daddy belum ditentuin mesum apa enggak, mian sunbae. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

ChoMhia-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini Mhia eonnie bukan? Hahaha, iya Mommy jadi maid dirumah saya#dirajam. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Irmawks-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Ifa Cho-i –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Maa sunbae, enggak bisa update asap tapi ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Meymeywonkyu-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Si mommy itu campuran antar polos dan babbo. Hahaha. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

ReiRei-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

honey –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ya jelas dong sunbae, soalnya kan dia maid, masa enggak pake baju maid. Enggak unyu dong. Hoho Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Guest –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Hahaha, daddy belum tentu mesum. Masih binggung sunbae. Makasih sambutannya. XD Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Fitri MY-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

kyumi1013-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Iya, mommy jadi maid, masih sepertinya sunbae. XD Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

lathifa –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

desta kuchiki males login-eonnie : Makasih eonnie udah review dan baca. Eonnieeee! Benarkah mirip film korea? Aku enggak sengaja. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya eonnie. Gomawoyo ^^

choiAiyu-SiWonieThePooh-eonnie : Makasih eonnie udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya eonnie. Gomawoyo ^^

President of the girls-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Evil ukekyu –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Mian enggak bisa update asap tapi ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

kyukyu712-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

jq-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Choihyun93-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Makasih udah nunggu fic abal ini. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Guest –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Apakah ini udah lebih sinting sunbae? Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

wonkyu shipper-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Maaf chap ini mengecewakan karena belum menunjukkan bagaimna sengsaranya Mommy diperintah daddy. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Masa sih sunbae? Maaf, enggak bermaksud buat ngopi alur film tersebut. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

ChoHanna –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Makasih dukungannya sunbae. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Kibumkim-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

lovinkyu-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Iya dong, si Mommy kudu pake baju maid. udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Whuaaa. Maafkan saya sunbae! Saya kehilangan ide, masa segitunya sunbae? Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Moceng-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

JennyChan –sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Mungkin bukan jahat tapi mencari kesempatan. Melihat seseorang yang manis. Hahaha. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

miszshanty05-sunbae : Makasih sunbae udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya sunbae. Gomawoyo ^^

Review lagi?

Gomawo.. :*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka saling memiliki.

Summary : Bagaimana nasib seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang _Namja_ yang harus bekerja sebagai _MAID_! Dan, sang tuan, adalah seorang _namja_ yang –menurutKyuhyun- sangat menyebalkan dan mesum. Apa yang harus Kyu lakukan untuk keluar dari masalah ini? _My First_ WonKyu. _Newbie_. _RnR please_.

Rate : T

Warning : Shonen ai, OOC, Gaje, Miss Typo, Jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun berada. Di jalan menuju rumahnya, tapi sebelum pulang dia berhenti di salah satu taman. Dia merenungkan kehidupannya saat ini.

'Tuhan, apa salahku? Mengapa kau tega? Huwaaaaaa..' _Inner_ Kyuhyun

"Arrrggghhhhhtttt.. Dasar _Ahjussi_ menyebalkan! _Eomma_, _eothoke_?" Teriak Kyuhyun di tengah keramaian

Tentu saja itu membuat perhatian tertuju padanya. Kyuhyun? Dia hanya masa bodoh dengan orang yang melihatnya. Dia sedang dalam _mode badmood_. Bagaimana tidak, besok ia akan menjalani harinya sebagai 'pembantu' dari seorang Choi Siwon. Mungkin jika orang lain yang mendapatkannya akan senang. Tetapi, ia adalah Kyuhyun, seorang calon artis papan atas. Haruskah dia menjadi maid?

Yang lebih parah lagi dia harus memakai baju _maid_ tadi. Nista sekali bukan kehidupannya esok?

Yosh! Dia telah menguatkan hati. Dia bisa menjalani nya. Ya dia bisa! Apapun kejadian yang akan dia alami esok, dia bisa meenjalani dengan hati yang teguh.

Keesokan harinya.

Dia melewati hari nya dengan tidak semangat. Beberapa jam lagi dia akan melakukannya.

Itu akan merusak imej nya selama ini. Tidaaaak! Semoga saja tidak ada yang tahu tentang nya. Ya, dia akan bertingkah seperti biasa. Tidak membicarakan tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan _maid_ dimanapun dan kapanpun. Yah, toh ini tak lama.

Sore harinya dirumah Siwon

"Oke, Kyu! Semangat. Kau hanya tinggal memakai baju _Maid_ itu. Dan lakukan semua nya dengan sempurna."

Kyuhyun pun memakai baju itu dan mengaca.

"Aku tak menyangka wajahku ini jika menjadi perempuan juga cantik. Hah. Aku memang –hampir- sempurna."

Kyuhyun pun berputar-putar disekitar _mansion_, karena seperti Siwon akan pulang agak lambat.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Bahwa, tak ada seorang _maid_ ataupun _butler_ memakai baju yang sama dengannya. Iya, dia yakin karena kemarin dia juga tidak melihat baju _maid_ ini di gantungan baju _maid_ lainnya kemarin. Tapi toh, ia masa bodoh dengan hal itu.

Setelah puas berputar-putar, Kyuhyun pun berjalan kedepan. Tepat saat dia hendak keluar, dia melihat mobil Siwon memasuki gerbang, dia pun bersiap-siap. Hey! Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja tak mungkin dia meninggalkan kesan jelek.

Terdengar jelas sudah suara kaki mendekat.

"Selamat sore _Ahjussi_." Kata Kyuhyun agak ketus

"Apa katamu tadi? Apa-apaan nada suaramu tadi! Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku _Ahjussi_ lagi." Kata Siwon datar+dingin

Kyuhyun pun merasa bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding.

"_Mianhamnida_, akan sa-saya ulangi."

Bibir Siwon terangkat sedikit, tak terlalu kelihatan memang. Tetapi dia sepertinya merasa senang bahwa Kyuhyun menurut.

"Se-Selamat sore _onii-tan_."

"Ck. Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ah? Bagaimana jika aku pulang dan mengatakan '_Tadaima_' kau menjawab '_Okaeri_'. _Arra_?"

"Ne." Kata Kyuhyun

'Ck. Sial, banyak sekali kamauannya.' _Inner_ Kyu sebal

"_Tadaima_."

"_O-Okaeri onii-tan_." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah

Memerah karena kesal, tetapi wajahnya itu malah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi manis.

Beberapa _butler_ dan _maid_ yang tak sengaja lihat wajah Kyuhyun pun terpesona. Dan dengan suksesnya mereka mendapat _deathglare_ dari seseorang.

Siwon pun hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku tak salah menjadikanmu _Maid_. Wajahmu bahkan lebih manis dari _yeoja_ kebanyakan."

"Jangan pikir aku akan terayu oleh gombalan tak bermutu mu itu, _Ahjussi_!"

"Ehem."

"Ma-Maksudku _oniitan_."

"Ini tidak pas. Coba kau rubah kata-kata mu, jangan gunakan kata 'aku' tetapi Kyunnie. Dan jangan sebut aku dengan 'kau' tapi _oniitan_. Itu akan terdengar lebih manis. _Arra_?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

'Sial. Apa maksudnya tadi, dia pikir aku ini anak kecil apa._' Inner_ Kyuhyun

"Bagus. Sekarang siapkan aku air panas dan baju. Setelah itu aku mau kau dikamarku. Tak boleh keluar jika belum ku suruh."

"Tak bisa begitu! Mengapa a-maksudku Kyunnie tak boleh keluar, huh?"

"Karena, jika sewaktu-waktu aku membutuhkanmu aku tak perlu repot-repot memanggilmu."

"Huh. _Oniitan_ menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih, dan cepat siapkan air mandiku!"

Kyuhyun pun menyiapkan air yang akan digunakan Siwon untuk mandi. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan segera menyiapkan baju untuk Siwon.

Siwon pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sangat lama memilihkan baju pun akhirnya selesai dia pun berkeliling kamar Siwon. Kamarnya cukup luas, dengan warna yang simple hitam dan putih. Kasur nya _king size_, dengan sprai berwarna hitam. Dikamar itu ada meja yang Kyuhyun yakin itu untuk bekerja, diatasnya ada beberapa kertas, laptop, buku, dan sebuah figura foto. Dan didektatnya ada rak buku.

Tak lama Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Ah? Tidak, aku hanya melihat saja." Tak sengaja Kyuhyun melihat badan Siwon.

"Kyunnie. Sudah kubilangkan."

"Iya iya, Kyunnie. Kyunnie ingat kok _oniitan._" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus

Siwon hanya tersenyum

"_By the way_, kenapa kau melihat badanku begitu? Tertarik?" Kata Siwon dekat senyum mesumnya.

"Ish! Enak saja! Mengapa _oniitan_ punya badan yang bagus? Kyunnie kan juga ingin, biar menambah kesan tampan Kyunnie. Huh."

"Hahaha. Kau tak perlu memiliki badan sepertiku, cukup _seme_ yang memiliki badan yang _sixpacks_. Sedangkan _uke_ dengan wajah imut tak perlu memiliki badan seperti ini."

"HEY! Enak saja kau! Aku ini _seme_. Walaupun wajahku imut, tetapi aku ini _seme_!"

"Tak ada _seme_ yang mengatakan wajahnya imut." -,-

"Eh? Benar juga ya? Ah, masa bodoh aku ini tetap _seme_!"

"Yayaya, terserah. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik padamu."

Sepertinya karena asyik menggoda Kyuhyun, mereka lupa dengan 'panggilan sayang' yang katanya wajib itu. Hahaha.

Siwon pun mengganti bajunya, tetapi Kyuhyun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia pun membalikkan badan.

"Aku haus, ambilkan aku minum. Ah, minuman yang segar ya. Dan ambilkan cemilan juga."

Sementara Kyuhyun membuatkan minum. Siwon pun menyimpan sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya. Dia pun melanjutkan dengan menyalakan tv, sepertinya dia akan bermain PS.

"Ck. Sementara aku bekerja kau malah bermain. Dasar tak tahu diri!" Kata Kyuhyun

"_Yak_! Yang tak tahu diri itu siapa? Kau itu hanya _maid_ ku. Kau tak bisa melarangku." Kata Siwon sambil Merong

"Dan biasakanlah menggunakan paggilan yang kusuruh tadi. Kalau tidak kerjamu hari ini tak dianggap."

"Ck. Kau memang sangat licik ya, _oniitan_. Dan bahkan ku yakin kau tidak bisa menang bermain melawan Kyunnie." Kata Kyuhyun sinis

"Hooo? Begitukah? Ayo kita buktikan, siapa yang akan menang!"

Dan mereka pun berduel. Siapa yang akan menang, entahlah. 2 jam mereka gunakan untuk bermain _games_.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup. Apakah kau tidak ada PR, Kyu? Daripada bermain lebih baik kau mengerjakan PR mu saja."

"Heh. Bilang saja _oniitan_ takut kalah."

"Yak! Aku sedang berbaik hati. Ah, jika tidak cepat siapkan makanan untukku."

'Tidaaak! Aku tidak bisa memasak, aku tidak mau meledakkan rumah ini. Aku tak mau mati muda!' _Inner_ Kyuhyun

"Tenang saja, ada koki yang memasak, jadi kau hanya tinggal menatanya di meja." Kata Siwon seperti bisa membaca pikirian Kyu

Kyuhyun pun menata meja, dia membuat serapih mungkin. Ya karena Kyuhyun suka rapi.

"Haish! Memakai baju ini sangat mengganggu! Mengapa aku tidak pakai baju _butler_ saja sih!"

"Karena kau tak cocok memakai baju itu Kyu."

"Yaaak! _Oniitan_ mengagetkan Kyunnie. Bagaimana jika Kyunnie jantungan lalu pingsan?"

"Ya sudah, tinggal panggil ambulans. Gitu aja kok repot."

"_Oniitan_ sangat kejam. Nanti kalau Kyunnie sakit, _oniitan_ tak akan mendapatkan _maid_ yang manis seperti Kyunnie loh."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa memakai panggilan itu.

"Hahaha. Benar juga, baiklah ayo kita makan. Berhubung ini sudah hampir jam setegah 8, cepat makan dan nanti kau akan kuantar pulang."

"Hooo. Apakah nanti jika _Oniitan_ mengantar Kyunnie pulang, itu akan masuk kedalam hutang Kyunnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tenang saja, _Oniitan_ tak sejahat itu Kyunnie." Kata Siwon sambil mengedipkan mata.

'Aku heran dengan kepribadiaannya, kadang seram kadang mesum. Iiiiihh~ Jadi takut.' Pikir Kyuhyun

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan dengan tenang tanpa ada percakapan.

* * *

Mereka pun akhirnya berada dalam mobil Siwon. Dalam perjalanan mereka membicarakan banyak hal.

"Hey _Ahjussi_, apakah kau tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Yak! Sudah kubilang jangan pang-

"_Ahjussi_, perjanjianmu kemarin aku menjadi maid-mu dari jam 4 sore sampai 8 malam. Nah, ini sudah jam 08.01 jadi kau tak berhak memerintahku." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada kemenangan

"Ck. Terserah padamu lah." Jawab Siwon

"Hahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa menang

"Ah. Sehabis ini belok kanan, _Ahjussi_. Lurus dan rumah berwarna cream."

"Hn."

"_Ahjussi_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Yang mana?" Kata Siwon pura-pura lupa.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih belum?" Kepo Kyuhyun

"Mengapa kau mau tau? Kau mau melamar jadi salah satu kekasihku?"

"Enak saja. Aku hanya kasian kepadamu, sudah tua tapi belum memliki pacar."

"Yak! Aku belum tua. Kau jangan menyimpulkan umurku sesukamu dong." Kata Siwon tak terima

"Yayaya. Yang penting kau lebih tua dariku. XP"

"Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan _ahjussi._" Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Nah. Kita sudah sampai dirumahmu. Sana turun, jangan lupa besok datang lagi. _Arra_?"

Kyuhyun pulang tanpa dendam. Kyuhyun terima kekalahannya. #plak

Maksudnya, Kyuhyun turun dengan pertanyaan yang belum dijawab, tapi sekali lagi, dia tak peduli. Toh, bukan urusannya.

Dan sore berikutnya

Kyuhyun datang berganti baju, lalu menyambut Siwon.

Lalu mereka kekamar Siwon, karena Kyuhyun harus menyiapkan air hangat untuk Siwon. Setelah menyiapkan air hangat dia keluar.

"Kyunnie, kemari _Oniitan_ memiliki hadiah untukmu." Kata Siwon sambil menyeringai

"He? Benarkah _oniitan_? Apa? Mengapa perasaan Kyunnie tak enak." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Jangan begitu. Hadiahnya bagus kok. Kemarilah."

Kyuhyun mendekat, dan Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari suatu tas belanjaan.

"_Taraaaaa_."

"A-Apa itu _oniitan_? _Oniitan_ tak akan menyuruh Kyunnie menggunakan i-itukan?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke benda nista itu

"Yah. Sayang sekali Kyunnie, _Oniitan_ membelikan ini untuk Kyunnie dan **harus** Kyunnie pakai." Kata Siwon dengan nada dibuat sedih

GLUP

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah. Bagaimana tidak? Selain harus menggunakan baju maid. Dia harus menggunakan 'Bando KUCING + buntutnya'.

"Nah. Setelah kau pakai, nanti jika kau ku panggil kau harus menyaut dengan kata-kata '_Moe Moe Kyuuuuun_~'. Dan itu harus seimut mungkin baik suara ataupun gerakannya."

Okey, ini sudah kacau. Kyuhyun tak menyangka bahwa (mungkin) Siwon sangat terobsesi dengan _maid-maid_ di '_maid café_' seperti di _anime-anime_ itu. Tidak, dia salah nabrak orang. Mengapa yang dia tabrak harus Siwon.

'Tuhaaaaan. Apa salahku?' _Poor_ Kyuhyun

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hahaha. Halo semuanya, Haru kembali. Gimana dengan chap ini? Memuaskan kah? Atau malah kebalikannya? XD Maaf, update lama dan chap pendek. Tapi ini udah Haru usahain banget. Hehehe. Haru lagi seneng soalnya, nilai UTS kemarin muasin.

Ada typo kemaren, harus nya Kyu kerja dari jam 4-8 malah salah nulis kemarin. Hehehe. Oh iya, buat desi-sunbae menjiplak drama ya? Klo boleh tau dibagian mana ya yang menjiplak? Soalnya, aku aja enggak tau film itu. Hehehe. Gomawo. siwon cute-sunbae dan ikha wonkyu-sunbae makasih buat pembelaannya(?). Hehehe. Gomawo buat semua readers juga.

Buat panggilan 'Oniitan' itu, Haru sempet bingung soalnya nanya kebanyak orang jawabannya g ada yg sreg. Ya udah deh, make panggilan yang pernah dipake disalah satu maid café anime. Hohoho. Oniitan sendiri berarti kaka cowok, Cuma mungkin panggilannya lebih imut gitu. Dan yang moe-moe itu aku dapet ide dari niichan ku. Terima kasih buat Hikaru-niichan. :*

Oh iya, mungkin ada yang udh kenal aku. Cuma g tau klo ini aku, di duta/dumay biasanya aku pake nama 'Achan' adakah yang tau? O.o Klo mau temenan sama achan boleh kok follow/add aja :

**Fb : Ajeng Pradipta Fitriana**

**Twitter : ajengpraf**

Tapi, ntar bilang dulu yak klo WKS. Hehehe. :D

Selamat buat kakak-kakak SMA yang udh selesai UN nya buat yg belum, sabar aja ya ka.

Kayaknya udah cukup cuap-cuapnya. Gomawoyo sunbae-nim and chingudeul. ^o^

Dan terima kasih untuk yang me-**review**, mem-**follow**- dan mem-**favorite**. Serta **terima kasih** juga bagi yang udah mau baca, walaupun itu **silent readers**. XD

Big thanks to semua sunbae-nim:

Fitri MY miszshanty05 Irmawks InspiritBlue WonKyuBi gaemgyulover

Jung Hyun Ah 24 Chomhia siscaMinstalove blue minra MyKyubee Evil ukekyu

Guest(Jung) demikyu Kayla WonKyu ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu Blackyuline

President of the girls JennyChan meymeywonkyu bubblykitty1013

Augesteca ukekyushipper Ifa Cho-i alcici349 park chaesoo wonkyuhomintaoris all

Choi Shinji Qhia503 anin arlunerz ReiRei Mrs. EvilGameGyu siwon cute

Wonkyulove Guest lovgravanime14 MyDecember ikha wonkyu desi lalalala

GUEST Astri Jmhyewon haelfishy


End file.
